


Girl Meets 15 Going On 30

by ChristyLoisGilmore17



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 13 Going On 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLoisGilmore17/pseuds/ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Riley had only one wish that she hoped would come true on her fifteenth birthday. Inspired by the movie, 13 Going On 30.





	Girl Meets 15 Going On 30

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Girl Meets World and/or 13 Going On 30. This story doesn't have much revision.

It was her fifteen birthday and it was going to be perfect. She could feel it as she woke up. Maya came over to pick her up to go to school and everything seemed to go by smoothly. As Riley and Maya arrived to school, Riley began to notice that there were couples everywhere she turned. She was still single. Riley had let go of her crush on Lucas and broke up with him. Maya got swept up in Zay’s funny charm. Riley looked for her friends in the hall. Isadora had her arm around Lucas. There were girls flirting around Farkle. She started to realize a feeling that she has had more lately around Farkle, but she swept it away because how could she be “jealous.” He didn’t even seem to be enjoying talk to those girls. “Riley!” said Farkle excitedly. “Happy Birthday!” All the girls frowned. She blushed and tried not to show how much that made her happy.

Later that day, a senior girl told her. “I notice you looking at him.” Riley looked confused. “Who?” The girl just smiled and said, “You don’t have a chance with him, especially since you two are friends.” Riley wondered how this girl knew. Were her feelings obvious? If so, why didn’t Maya say something to her? Or Farkle? It’s not like she knows, she thought. “Farkle is the hottest nerd in high school. Plus everyone knows that boys and girls who are friends forever don’t usually end up together.” Riley felt that this girl was reading her mind and responding to her concerns. What if her parents, Cory and Topanga, were the exception? Maybe she would never end up with Farkle, or worse lose him. The girl walked away as Riley was lost in her thoughts. “Are you ready for her birthday party, Riley?” said Cory, her father and teacher. With a little less excitement than she had a t the start of her day, she responded, “Yeah.” Cory could tell something was wrong, and as much as he wanted to solve it, he decided that Riley needed to figure it out on her own and if she needed him, he hoped she would turned to him. “Whatever it is, Riley, it will be alright. Plus, presents!” He said.

Her party went through normally. Her family and friends enjoying a dinner together, cake, and presents. Everyone gave unique gifts that showed how much they knew Riley and defined their friendship. So far her favorite was an incredible painting of New York City with a purple cat playing with an orange ball. Something that Maya made for her. The party was dying down, and she didn’t want to show how disappointed she was that Farkle didn’t give her a gift. Maybe he forgot, or couldn’t figure out what to give her. Another thought tore through her what if that girl was right. Maybe he really has noticed her feelings towards him and maybe he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he isn’t interested in her in that way. He was excited to see her all today. He can’t have changed, even as friends, in a day. Not counting the day when he changed his style.

Riley didn’t even realize that many had already left, or went to clean up, Farkle was sitting right next to her on the sofa. “What’s wrong?” he asked. He couldn’t handle seeing her sad, especially on her birthday. Even with her sadness, his voice gave her a new chill. “You’re still here,” she said with astonishment. “Yeah, I still have your gift. I just wanted to wait till everyone left.” Suddenly she had hope again. He pulled out a rectangle box, seemingly out of nowhere. It matched with his style. It was black, but it also had silver stars all over it. Space was something they had in common. Riley opened her gift, and there were two things inside. The first thing she noticed was a framed print of the NASA Flyby of Pluto. Farkle pointed to the second item. A small package that said, “Wishing dust.” She was surprised. “I know. I’m surprised too. I had to get it when I saw the package. You are the only one that makes me wonder if the impossible is possible.” He gives her a smile, and she returns it. “I also know that you’ve already made wishes with your cake. So you can save it for another day, or to make today extra special.” She looked at him with such love that it almost felt like she wouldn’t need some dust to get what she wished for. Then her father shouted. “Ah! Farkle! What are you still doing here?” Farkle froze in fear. “Sorry, Riley. I’ve got to go.” Farkle runs out of the living room towards Riley’s room. “Not that way!” said Cory. “Let him go, Cory,” said Topanga, realizing that her husband ruined a moment for their daughter, even if it was in fatherly intent. “We should head to bed. Get to bed soon, Riley.” She just nodded in response. Just when her birthday was getting exciting, it fizzled out. She knew now that Farkle did still care for her. He picked out the perfect gift. She just wished she could have told him that. She opened the little packet, and sprinkled a bit of the special dust while she made her wish. She expected something, but nothing happened. She went to bed sad.

When she woke up, she started her day like any for high school. She didn’t realize that her room wasn’t the same as it was when she went to bed. Or that she had grown a bit. When she looked in her mirror, she noticed. She didn’t look like she did yesterday. She was older, but how much older she wasn’t sure yet. Her first thought was to call Maya. She’ll know what’s going on. Riley gave a sigh of relief that Maya’s number was on her phone. She hoped it was her cell phone in her apartment. This was after she went around her apartment in excitement and frantic looking around to find her phone. “Maya! You won’t believe this!” said Riley as Maya answered. “Please believe me.” Maya responds, “Don’t worry, honey, tell me.” Riley breathed in and out. “Yesterday I just turned fifteen, and now I think I turned 30.” There was a bit silence. “Honey, did you trip and hit your head?” Maya said kindly. “Uh, I don’t think so. Where are you?” She heard some sounds. “What was that, Maya?” Little more sounds, and one of them sounded like a man’s voice till Maya added, “No one…” Riley’s eyes widen. “You have a boy in your apartment at 9 am!” Maya begins to wonder maybe her best friend didn’t hit her head, and something magical did happen to Riley. Being around Riley this long made her believe that it could be possible. Maya did have her wish come true when she put her picture into the time capsule.

“Yes, honey.” “Who? Maybe I don’t want to know.” “It’s Zay, my long time boyfriend. You know he’s been staying over.” “He has? Since when?” “Since college.” “Who do I have? Do I want to know?” Riley didn’t want to say Farkle even though that was one on the tip of her tongue. “Uh, well, no one…” “Why not?” “I don’t know, honey.” “At least we’re still best friends, like I always hope we would be. We still are, right?’ “Why would you doubt that? We can’t live far away from each other.” Riley sighed in relief. Maya began to believe at least something happened to Riley, even if it didn’t seem possible. “How is everyone?” “Lucas is happy with his wife Isadora. We’re still friends with them.” Riley puzzled. “Farkle? Am I still friends with him?” Maya couldn’t figure out what she should say. She took the band-aid approach. “No, you aren’t anymore. You two stopped being friends after high school. You both started to drift away after your fifteenth birthday. I never quite figured out why.” Riley was shocked. She sat on her bed. They didn’t get together and her worst thought happened. She lost a good friend, and possibly her soul mate. “What do I do as a job?” asking Maya in hopes it could distract her from the pain. “Well, you became a well-known photojournalist.” “Really?” started to feel better. “Yes, honey, would I lie to you? I don’t mean those little white lies to protect you. I mean the big ones.”

Riley looks around her room, and notices some of her photographs. There were some with captions on them telling her of the places and the people she has met. Also there were photos of her family with Maya included, and a few photos of her, Maya, Zay, Lucas, and Isadora. It seemed that Farkle was missing in every photo. “Riley?” said Maya still on the line. “Maya, do you still have Farkle’s number, or know how to get it?” Maya finds a number for Riley, and afterwards Riley calls Farkle. She knew he might not answer. What would he say after all this time? She wondered. The number went to voicemail. She was about to turn off her phone when she heard his voice in her ear. It was like the most beautiful song she ever heard. “You’ve reached Farkle’s phone. If you’re calling about business, hang up and call the office. If this is Tuesday night, I’m running experiments. If you got something to sell, or asking for donations, I’m not buying or call the office. If it’s anything else wait for the tone, you know what to do. P.S. If this is Riley, I still love you.” She heard but she couldn’t believe. She wondered how he could still love her when they aren’t friends any more. She hung up the phone.

Then she tried to go by her day the best that she could. By midday, her boss could tell something was off and told her to go home to work it out. She had one sick day to deal with it. She didn’t argue, but she felt that it would take her more than one day to get out of this. Just then she remembered, fifteen old Riley is within her thirty old body. Maybe a mix of both could make a difference. She ran to Farkle’s office, and stopped. She couldn’t just go up there. She had no plan. Maybe she needed to take a page from Maya’s book, and just head up the tall building with no plan. She called Farkle again just in case. She heard three rings, and then, “If it’s Friday night, I’m watching my best friend Lucas’ play ball. First thing Saturday, if it doesn’t rain, I plan to go to the rocket ship launch in Houston, Texas as quick trip on my jet, and I might be gone all weekend long. I’ll call you back on Sunday afternoon. P.S. If this is Riley, I still love you.” Maybe Farkle wasn’t in his office, or he was too busy. She had to try. She left her phone number just in case, and went into the building. She asked the lady up front where Farkle Minkus’ office was. The lady told her. Riley went on the elevator, and thought it was the longest ride of her life. When she arrived, she noticed there was another lady asking her to sit down and wait. She couldn’t wait. She had to see him. She opened the door to his office, and there he was looking at some papers on his desk not even realizing she was there. “Farkle, let’s dig up the time capsule!” Riley shouted which made Farkle jump in his chair. He looked shocked to see her. “Really? Okay, let’s do this.” He smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his office. He told the lady outside, “Cancel everything. Call Maya and Lucas, tell them to meet by the time capsule. They will know. Thank you.” Riley continues to pull him all the way to where they put the time capsule several years ago.

When they arrived, “You pulled me all the way here. I liked it.” With a smile on his face as he was remembering a fond memory. She smiled back remembering too. It didn’t feel that long ago for her. When the others arrived they opened the capsule, and Riley only noticed two things. A small orange Pluto and Farkle’s favorite orange turtleneck. “Pluto!” said Farkle. “Does your turtleneck sweater still fit you, Farkle? I want to see you wear it.” He looked at her as if no time had flown by but also a bit of uncertainty. Not by the turtleneck sweater but by Riley. The others looked at the items quietly trying not to disturb the moment for Riley and Farkle. He picked up the little Pluto in his hands. She held out the sweater to him. Farkle said, “You should try it.” She took that suggestion and put it on. It fit her just right. “How is this possible?” He didn’t know if she was asking him, but he responded. “I had hoped that you would wear it some day. So I mathematically tried to figure out what sweater would likely fit you by the time we opened this again, while still picking orange, like I said before because how much it meant to me.” She nodded and smiled. “It’s your favorite. You’re Pluto, Farkle.” He looked puzzled. “What?” “You’re who I always believed in, and hoped for. It just took me too long for me to admit it. I love you, genius.”

Right there in front of their friends, he kissed her. This time is was different than the first. It was like two stars finally crossed once again, and made their dreams come true. When they broke apart, she realized how silly she has been all these years. She wished she could go back and make things right. That is when she remembered. “Farkle, do you still have some wishing dust left?” She couldn’t quite tell what kind of face Farkle was giving her. “Do you, Farkle?” said Maya. “She needs it right now.” This brought a sadness to Farkle’s face, but he pulled out something from his pant pocket. There in his hand was a bag of wishing dust. He had hold onto it all this time. “I’m going to make everything right again. We’ll get our happy ending after all, Farkle.” He still didn’t understand. “What are you talking about?” Riley said, “All those years apart. I can make it change so we never part ways. I just need to wish on this dust.” He looked at her intently. “You got my whole hart since first grade and you always will. Do as you wish.”

She opened the packet and wished, this time she noticed some things began to fade and go to black. Her eyes opened, and she shouted “Farkle!” That is when Farkle popped into her bedroom through her bay window. “Riley? Are you okay?” She got out of her bed and looked in her mirror. She saw she was back to her normal fifteen year old self, her room was back, it was nighttime, and most of all, Farkle was there. “You don’t think my father heard?” He shook his head. “Your mom told him that she figured you were having a nightmare. She was sure that you were okay, and they went to bed. I still wanted to check.” She looked to him and said, “You wouldn’t believe a dream I just had.” He looked at her and she could tell something now that she didn’t notice before. This made her push herself forward. She sat next to Farkle, and kissed him. He was shocked at first. Then he kissed back. When they stopped. She smiled and said, “I know where to put my print of Pluto.” He said, “Where?” “Right next to my bed, and it will stay by me always.” They both knew this was a start of something special. She knew it would be forever. As long as she continued to believe and work toward her hope. Fin-eh.


End file.
